The Bedroom
by Xevaral
Summary: Ever since Lex vowed to protect Chloe from his father, he doesn't know if he can protect her from himself. ChloeLex COMPLETED!
1. Part One

The Bedroom  
  
Author's Notes: I don't know if I want to make this more than one chapter or just leave the story they way it is right now. I'm still deciding on it. As far as the rating is concerned, I tried to write this section as closely to an "R" rating as possible, however, some might consider that it needed more of a harsh rating. If any of you think that, please let me know immediately and I will change it.   
  
Ever since Lex was rescued from the hellish island he could only think of the betrayal of his wife and father. Two months have past and he still longed for Helen's touch, despite what had happened. He has been resorting to unmentionable business arrangements during the nights. A type of business arrangement that features long brown hair, tall figure with long, slender legs. The touch was never quite like Helen's, but it was close enough.  
  
Lex has been doing this almost every night since he got back from the island. Always a tall brunette, except for tonight. This one was different, completely opposite, from the other girls. She was short and curvy, with short, blonde hair.  
  
Why the change? Lex had somewhat of a clue. The clue being Miss Chloe Sullivan. Yes, she was too young. And he has no dought that this look-a-like is as well. However, Chloe's mind was far greater than the average teenager. She was passionate about seeking the truth, no matter the cost. As demonstrated many times and once more with Lex's father.  
  
"Where is the bedroom?" Lex was pulled from his thoughts by the ever impatient blonde. She was unusually eager to get down to business, probably has another client after him.   
  
"We won't be going in there. The billiard table is fine." That brought a smirk to the blonde's face. Lex had no interest in pleasing her, only himself. He quickly pulled her down against the table. Hands roaming up her thigh, pulling the small bit of material, that some would call a skirt, exposing the smooth flesh.  
  
He remembered when Chloe came into his office. The things she said to him about betraying Clark and doing business with his father. He assured her that she had his protection. However, as he came into the blonde, he wasn't sure that he can even protect Chloe from himself.  
  
The blonde pulled away from Lex, straightening her skirt back down over her hips. "Well, this was fun. Maybe next time we can do it in a more comfortable place, like a bed perhaps." She walked closer to him, gave a little kiss and casually held out her hand.  
  
Lex smirked and put the money in her greedy hands. "There won't be a next time," he said with the smirk growing wider, edging closer to what some might call a smile. He watched as the blonde stormed out.   
  
He's not going to resort to paid companionship anymore. Hell, it didn't last very long anyways. Besides, he wouldn't be able to tolerate it if it did. No, he was going to try celibacy for a while. Other men can do it so why not him?  
  
Pictures of Chloe appeared in his mind. On second thought, maybe celibacy isn't meant for him. 


	2. Part Two

It was getting harder each day Chloe was around him. The more he heard her voice, always talking about the mystery that is Clark Kent, the more he needed release. Whenever she was around him, he lost all rational thought. He would much rather hear her saying his name instead of talking about Clark.  
  
He didn't know which was worse, hearing the young lady, who was recently playing the key role in his late night fantasies, talk about Clark Kent or his father. True, his father was always spoken with complete disgust, but atleast she talked about him.  
  
And this is where Lex always lost it. Constantly curious if the young woman, standing before him right now, ever spoke his name outside of their conversations. Then his mind would wander over what else he could be doing with her, other than participating in what they called their verbal judo, which was always fun but not enough to satisfy his need.  
  
Lex has been needing to resort to his nightly business arrangements more than ever as of late. Most of the time they didn't satisfy his ever insatiable need. Nothing could, except for her.  
  
He simply could not take it any longer. The absence was starting to drive him mad. Sitting in his office chair, not bothering to try and listen to what she was saying. Probably something about Clark or his father, anyways. He watched her instead, like a good business partner that he's sure that he won't be much longer. He watched how she fidgeted when she thought he was looking at her just a bit too long, which was quite often. He watched as her eyes lit up and her voice raised an octave once she started on her theories or new discoveries.  
  
No, he couldn't take it any longer. "Would you like to have dinner?" The question was asked before he realized that he was thinking it.   
  
Chloe's eyes widened, mouth slightly opened, completely surprised by what he just asked. "What?"  
  
Lex became brave suddenly, seeing Chloe standing there, anticipating what he was about to say. He had her full attention, she wanted to make sure what she heard was real and he had every right to convince her that it was. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"  
  
She was still surprised, after the second time it was asked, she clearly didn't expect the inevitable question that Lex knew he would ask. He watched her struggle to keep her composure, mentally laying out the intentions that he might have for asking the question. Lex immediately smiled at her quizzical mind. "Umm, where?"  
  
"Metropolis, perhaps?" Once again Lex surprised her. He was happy with the effect he was having on her, glad that he hasn't lost his touch.   
  
"When?" She was asking a lot of questions, clearly trying to think things over before jumping into a rash conclusion. He liked that about her, taking her time to actually think. He hasn't seen a woman do that in a long time, of course the type of women that he has been around weren't exactly known for their brilliant minds.  
  
"How about tonight?" Yes, he did notice it was nearing eight o'clock and that it takes some time to arrive in Metropolis, but he didn't plan on driving back to Smallville and he doubts that Chloe thought he would by the look on her face. She knew that she wouldn't be going home tonight if she chose to go with him, he was that readable right now. He wanted her to know what he was thinking. He even wanted her to know how much he's been wanting her for the past couple of weeks, but he wasn't willing to go that far, not yet anyways.  
  
Chloe still took her time in answering, Lex giving her all the time in the world. On the other hand, he felt like he couldn't wait for her answer. If it was no, he wanted to know right then, but the way she was taking her time, carefully plotting what might happen, he knew that she would say yes. But, he just couldn't wait for the answer, he wanted to take her in his car, whichever one he spotted first, and drive to Metropolis right at that moment. He was tired of waiting, all those lonesome nights, after the look-a-likes were gone, will do that to a person. Patience almost left him entirely, and was threatening to take the small bit that he had left right now, desperately wanting to hear that one single word escape her lips.  
  
"Right now tonight or later, after I've changed, tonight?" The smile grew on her face, added with a ever rising blush to her cheeks.  
  
It wasn't quite the single worded answer that Lex anticipated, but who was he to expect that Miss Chloe Sullivan would ever have one worded answers. He smiled, a true genuine smile that very few people ever see, "There isn't any need, you look completely fine the way you are now." He received another smile. Mentally giving himself a pat on the shoulder, he stood up and next to her, allowing very few inches separating them. "Shall we?" The nod of her head was all he needed to take charge and head off to Metropolis. 


	3. Part Three

The city lights shined down on them both, Lex mentally laying out plans for the night, dinner and the penthouse. Yes, the penthouse was definitely an option for tonight. The time was nearing ten o'clock at the moment, most places will be closing soon, but he's Lex Luthor, restaurant hours are of no importance.   
  
Chloe was slumped against the leather car seat, staring out the window, probably noticing the big change from small town to actual city. By the look on her face, Lex could tell that she missed it, the inner city girl was starting to peek through. She also looked tired. Earlier, during the car ride to Metropolis, she told him that she wasn't receiving as much sleep as she used to. Lex wondered if it was the same reason that he wasn't either. He seriously doubted that Chloe Sullivan was staying up, with prostitutes in her house, relieving her of the want for him. She probably didn't wake up every few minutes from a dream, finding her hand in the most private of places.  
  
He felt her attention shift from the city landscapes to him, watching a smile form on her face out of the corner of his eye. She was getting excited, he could see it in the smile and the red around her cheeks. The innocence was pouring out of her, making him feel a little bit of regret for even asking her. However, she said yes, in a few different words or more, but they all equaled up to yes. He shouldn't be to blame if he devours her innocence, not really.  
  
"Where are we eating?" The smile was in her voice, the ever innocent smile that was present in her voice, mannerisms and face. Lex was driving himself mad thinking about it. He didn't know if he wanted to be disgusted or skip dinner and go straight to the penthouse. He never backed down in his decisions before, not ever. Chloe was different, she made him want to back out.  
  
When he didn't answer, the disappointment, the worry in her eyes pulled him in. Who cares about loss of innocence? He lost his at the age of thirteen, it didn't bother him. Why should it bother her? Because he was never completely innocent to begin with, and Chloe is.  
  
"Have you ever tried sushi?" It was the place that he always took his conquests, right before he took them to the penthouse. Yes, he was going through with this. He's never backed down before, so why now?  
  
"No, I haven't. I've always wanted to try it, but I'm always in fear of getting a piece that wasn't prepared just right." She was mentally debating if she really wanted to try it, he could tell by the look on her face. The look where she slightly raises her chin, the one she always had when she discovered something new, the reporter in her at work. It was cute, her ambition, always peeking through somehow.  
  
"Don't worry, there will be no mistakes made. You will not die." He gave her his trademark smirk, the non-smile that most classify as a smile just to keep themselves from thinking that Lex really can't smile. The truth was that he never truly smiled, except for earlier tonight, with Chloe. She was the first, since his mother, that has seen him smile, or caused him to smile. Yes, Chloe was different, he had to admit. She's left him longing like no other, wanting desperately to escape the pain of separation.   
  
He couldn't figure out if it was innocence, or just her. He's tried to fathom it since the dreams and the sleepless nights started. In actuality, he's tried to figure out since the first night his request for a look-a-like changed. When the mental images of Chloe poured through his mind as he touched, felt, the girl under him, the look-a-like that was nothing like Chloe. She wasn't good enough, none of them were. The need only grew and grew, and it's still growing even now.  
  
They pulled up in front of the sushi bar. Lex already called for a reservation, not really needing to, but he did anyways just to make sure that they would stay open. He stared at the front, then looked at Chloe. His breath came out faster, he was going to go through with it. Besides, he never backed down before, and he's certainly not going to now, not after seeing her sitting there, waiting for him. 


	4. Part Four

Lex was surprised by how graceful Chloe was with chopsticks. It apparantly showed on his face when Chloe said, "I used to live in Metropolis, remember." The statement brought a smile to his face.  
  
This dinner was certainly the most memorable compared to others from his past. Usually, he didn't care much for conversation, he was always ready to go to the penthouse, take care of business then discard them the next day. Will he do the same to Chloe? Lex honestly didn't know. He believed he cared for Chloe more than the others; he certainly knew her better than the others.  
  
Should he even take her to the penthouse was a question that he was currently pondering over. Maybe he should take her back to Smallville where it's safe, safer for Chloe. However, she knew his intentions, she knew what was going to happen and she still came. She had to of wanted this as much as Lex did.  
  
"Check, please?" Lex noticed that she wasn't done eating and he hadn't even touched his food. Dinner wasn't the reason why they were there, conquest was. Pure, primal sex, at the penthouse where all the other conquests took place. It was like a trophy case, in a way, where all the women are displayed like trophies in his mind. Chloe will be at the top, no doubt.  
  
"You haven't touched your food." Her smile was blinding, along with her innocent observation. She was nervous, Lex could tell in the way she moved. The inevitable was approaching and she didn't know what to do. For the first time Lex didn't either, but he was tired of waiting. He needed the real thing, he needed her and soon.  
  
"I'm not hungry for food." Chloe blushed, knowing exactly what he meant. The waiter had the check ready, their passage to what was waiting for them.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
The ride to the penthouse was quick. Lex noticed that Chloe's breath became more rapid as they both stepped out of the car. She was looking straight up at the top of the building where they would be in a matter of seconds. It was the second tallest building in Metropolis, the first being the Luthorcorp building. The height was impressive, but not as impressive as what it meant.  
  
Lex took her hand in his, leading her to door. Her hand was small and smooth compared to his large, rough hands. He wondered what the rest of her would feel like and knew he was going to find out soon.   
  
The elevator ride was slow, too slow. Lex looked at Chloe, looked at her eyes. They were full of fear and it drove his need further. He smiled at her, a true, genuine smile, backed with lust. She gave him a nervous smile, almost causing him to take her right there in the elevator. If the elevator went any slower he probably would have done it, but the ding sound interrupted his lust for a second.   
  
The door to the penthouse was unlocked within a second, thanks to much practice. Lights were on and the trophy case was practically gleaming. Lex looked at Chloe, her eyes wide, taking in everything around her. He could see the reporter inside wanting to sneak around and gather as much data as she possibly could. That wasn't going to happen, though, more important things needed to be taken care of, like sex.   
  
With the door closed, coats put away, it was time for the game to begin. Lex touched Chloe's face, she was almost shaking, and oh god she was so innocent and fragile. He wanted to take her innocence and throw it away. Perhaps that was what drove him mad, drove him to obsession. He leaned down, lips almost touching but not quite. She was breathing harder, waiting for him to touch her. She was wanting this. She was craving for this. No, she is the one that drove him mad, it was all her, not her innocence. 


	5. Part Five

The kiss was quick, almost to quick for Lex to register it. Chloe was nervous, she was practically shaking in his arms. He had to admit that it was kind of cute. Cute wouldn't cut it though, sex was the only thing on his mind right now and he be damned if it was put off any longer. In less than a second their lips were touching, testing the limits for now. He carefully started tracing her lips with the tip of his tongue, which he could tell that it was affecting Chloe to a great extent.   
  
She was starting to relax more, even getting into the mood more. If he didn't know better he would of almost thought that she's done this before. She was already starting to pull his shirt from out of his pants, buttons coming undone and his flesh peeking through. He saw the lust in her eyes as she ran her hand over his bare chest, causing more blood to flow. "Bedroom? Where?" Lex couldn't help but smile at her impatience and determination. Chloe stepped back, looked like she was trying to calm her nerves, and began searching the place. "Are you going to make me search, or are you going to be a gentleman and point it out?"   
  
Lex was literally melting at this point. He chose to be a gentleman, of course. He didn't want to disappoint the little lady. Instead of pointing the bedroom out, he grabbed her hand, leading her into the guest room. It was simply closer than the master bedroom. Besides, no one sleeps in the master bedroom except for Lex. The bed was a welcome invitation. He gently guided her to the bed, while slowly unzipping the back of her dress. Lex was glad that she was wearing a dress, less of hassle to discard.   
  
Chloe moaned at the soft caresses. She was ready for him, he knew by the look in her eyes, full of desire and need. He quickly took the rest of her clothes off, along with his own. She was truly beautiful, her curves were memorizing. Lex wanted to trace each one with his fingers, he wanted to know her body and store it way in his memory just so he can reflect on such perfection. The look-a-likes could never match up to this beauty standing before him.   
  
He watched her fidgeting, just a little, unsure of what to do. She was also looking at him, the same desire still in her eyes. The kiss was rough and messy, full of passion and of things to come. He explored her mouth with his tongue, demonstrating what he will be doing to her later. His hands roamed over her waist, inching higher to her breast. Of all the times he has spent staring at Chloe's cleavage, fantasizing over what they would feel like being cupped in his hands, he finally gets to experience it this time. The full breast, her body entirely, were more than he could ever imagine. Soft, velvety skin under his hands, the hard nipples that were ever so perky under his twisting fingers, releasing another moan from Chloe's sweet mouth.   
  
"Protection?" The word was barely comprehensible through Chloe's rapid breathing and stifled moans.   
  
Lex had to smile when she asked. "Of course." He quickly pulled a condom from the nightstand, receiving a look from Chloe. She knew that he's done this before. Who doesn't? But, she was just now registering it in her mind. Lex wasn't going to let her back down. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't want to back down, not really. "Relax."   
  
With a nod of her head, she started backing up on the bead, laying out, waiting for Lex. The whole image was like one big wet dream, an unbelievably real wet dream. For the first time in history of his sexual experiences, Lex actually had trouble focusing long enough to put the condom on. A couple of low curses escaped his mouth, causing Chloe to giggle just a little bit. It was a lighthearted moment, the first, and it was nice. Already this night was different from all the others. The others consisted of sex within five seconds of entering the penthouse. This was taking much longer than the others, almost too long.   
  
Lex was ready, more than ready. He smiled at her first, than slowly climbed on the bed, inching over her. His hands roamed furiously over her body, exploring her as much as possible. She was doing the same to him. He spread her legs with his knees allowing for easier access. He slowly and cautiously guided himself into her, he didn't want to hurt her. And oh God, she was so tight. As he was in her, staring at her, it all came clear why he was so obsessed with her.   
  
Chloe let out more moans, louder this time, and completely addicting. While leaning down for a gentle kiss, he pushed further in her. He knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer, not with Chloe glowing like a goddess. And the moans and her body. Oh God, her body and her face and everything. He couldn't think of anything about her that didn't equal up to pure perfection. Lex couldn't help but look into her eyes while he climaxed.   
  
Both of them were breathing hard, Lex's body collapsed on top of her's. He brushed the hair out of her face, then lightly kissed her on the lips. She was smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile back.   
  
The obsession he had for her was slowly fading as he held her in his arms. He needed get back to Smallville. He needed Chloe to be back in Smallville, where it's safe, safe from him. 


	6. Part Six

It's been weeks since that night in Metropolis. No, more like a month. Oh, hell, Lex doesn't really know anymore. All he knew was that he's a jackass. He fucked her, then dropped her off in Smallville. He didn't realize that she was more than a one-time fuck at the time. Now, it's too late, though. She won't want to speak with him.   
  
Clark, surprisingly, noticed that something was up between the two of them. Whenever Lex would actually leave the castle, which was very seldom, he would go straight to the Talon. Chloe was usually sitting there, chatting with Lana or Clark, whoever was there at the time. Lex would walk up and she would just leave. He couldn't blame her, really. He was a jackass. Clark informed him that Chloe has been acting kind of strange lately and he thought it had something to do with Lex. He of course didn't say anything, only denying any information that he had.   
  
Oh, God, he was a jackass.  
  
"Sir, Mr. Kent and Miss Sullivan are both here to see you. They said that it was urgent," his secretary paged.  
  
Chloe is here? "Send them in." Lex quickly straightened his shirt, smoothing out any wrinkles that he could find. He eyed the glass of scotch, but quickly decided against drinking. He should probably stay sober while Chloe is around. Him getting drunk is for after their conversation of rejection.  
  
"Lex, Chloe is in trouble. There are people trying to kill her." The farm-boy practically stormed in, not even noticing that the girl in trouble was slowly following him.   
  
Someone is trying to kill Chloe? But, who could possibly want to kill Chloe? Besides meteor freaks that have crushes on her. Isn't that Lana's territory, though? He quickly came to realization of a certain father of his. Damn him! "Who?"  
  
Clark looked down at his feet, clearly not wanting to say who it was. Well, at least they knew who it was. "Believe it or not, Clark and Lana," Chloe pointed out with a pitch of anger in her voice.  
  
"What?" It wasn't Lionel? It was Clark and Lana? What the hell was going on here? Lex had to admit that he was completely dumbfounded, a rare thing he might add. "Clark, why were you trying to kill Chloe?"  
  
"I didn't know it at the time." The farm-boy gave Lex all the information that they knew, including the information about Chloe's editor at the Daily Planet. He remembered that she was forced to resign, probably his father's doing.  
  
Lex looked at Chloe, trying desperately to get her to look at him. "You must have really had Garner over a barrel." Chloe finally looked at him. It was a cold look, but at least a look.  
  
"I've picked up a nasty habit of not knowing what I'm getting myself into lately." Okay, so it was official, now, that she did in fact hate Lex.  
  
"Chloe, you should stay here. It's safe here." Clark looked to Lex for approval. Who would Lex be to deny safe custody for Chloe. He's just a generous guy, after all.  
  
"I don't think so, Clark. Besides, Lex has e-mail too," Chloe pointed out. Well, it was true.  
  
"I haven't received any e-mail from brainwave@instamail.org. And Clark is right, you need to be somewhere safe. Who would look for you here?" Lex wasn't going to let Chloe win her way, not at this. He be damned if he sees Chloe get killed. Sure, he had ulterior motives, but so what. All in all, he was doing the right thing.  
  
With the role of her eyes, Chloe accepted his invitation. "Good." Clark was getting ready to leave. Lex figured that the boy was going to go chase down whoever brainwave was, play the whole hero thing. "Chloe, do not leave the mansion at all."  
  
After Clark ran out of the door, Lex and Chloe were alone in his office. It was a bit of an awkward silence. Lex could of sworn he heard servants clear across the hall, it was so quiet. Well, he had to start somewhere, "Please, make yourself at home." Chloe started walking out the door. Okay, it didn't exactly go the way Lex planned, obviously. 


	7. Part Seven

She was frustrated, he could tell by the way she quickened her pace as he continued to follow her. She made a "hmph" noise, trying desperately find her way through the mazed of his mansion. "Where the hell is the bathroom?" Her words came out quickly, she was fed up.   
  
"You don't need to use it." Lex looked at her, smiled, hoping she would do the same. He received a quick, hard slap to the cheek, instead. Well, he wasn't expecting that. "I admit, I did deserve that." Another slap, except this time it was to the other cheek. How kind of her to make the pain even. "I probably deserved that, too. But, keep in mind that I'm not the one that wants to kill you. Oh, and that you are in fact staying here due to my generosity."  
  
"Bullshit." Chloe was getting ready to land another slap, but Lex quickly caught hold of her hands. He's sure he didn't deserve a third one. "You can't keep me here!" He pushed her up against the wall; he was in complete control of her now. The picture was a bit arousing. "Let go of me!"  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did. I admit that I'm a jackass, a dumb one, in fact. But, that isn't any reason why you should just run off and get killed. Do you even realize that you're practically a walking milk carton right now?" He couldn't help but yell. He wanted to make sure that she understood. If she got killed... Her eyes, those beautiful eyes, were staring back at him now. God, she was beautiful, so different from the others, from everyone.   
  
"Let go of me." She said the words quietly this time. They were slower, colder. She wasn't going to run, he could tell by the look in her eyes, but he didn't want to let go, not now. He didn't want to stop touching her. Lex didn't understand how he was able to not have her there, in his arms, for this long. That night was too long ago. Too long ago for him to go back and fix it. Once again, he was in fact a jackass.  
  
"No." Lex tightened his grip on her arms. He meant what he said. "I know you don't want to leave, you want to stay here with me. I'm what you need, Chloe. What else is out there for you? Who else? Clark? You don't want him, you never really wanted him."  
  
"You are one arrogant son of a bitch." She tried to wiggle her way out of his grip, Lex held on tighter almost to the point of hurting her but not quite. "I will yell for security."  
  
"They're my security." He laughed, which might not have been the best thing to do because he was now regretting it with the tinging pain in his groin. Oh, God, it hurt like hell! His grip loosened, and he could sense her running off. He tried keeping up with her, trying to desperately to desperately to pull her back in. He wanted her to lust for him again, he be damned if she wasn't doing just that by the end of the night. He was going to have her, no one else, but him. "Chloe, stop! Stop! Please!"  
  
She was slowing down, a bit unsure of what to do, but still continued to move forward. Lex quickened his pace. "Please just stop." To his surprise she actually did. Maybe it was because of the desperate need in his voice that caused it. Whatever it was, Lex was truly thankful for it. "Chloe, I don't know how many times I have to say I'm sorry, but I will say it as many times as possible, because I am really sorry." She started walking again, but Lex quickly grabbed hold of her hand, not letting her leave, not now. "Do you really hate me that much that you rather die than be here with me, where it's safe?"  
  
Chloe finally turned around. Lex could tell that she was struggling to hold back tears. He was beginning to think that she finally forgave him. "Fine, you win, Lex. I will stay here. It's a big mansion, so there shouldn't be any problems with having to be near you." Or maybe she was still a tad mad at him. She walked away, heading toward the study.  
  
She is staying there now, at least. Lex was sure that he had plenty of time in continuing his persuasion. 


	8. Part Eight

Lex found her sitting in his office with a glass of scotch in one hand. She wasn't drinking any of it, just holding it. He decided to sit in the chair across from her, with his own glass of scotch in hand. Chloe didn't look at him, she didn't even move, at all. She was looking, no staring, at the floor, thinking. And, oh God, that can't be good.  
  
After what Lex thought was an eternity of silence, Chloe finally moved. He watched the blonde carefully tuck her legs underneath her. She was composing herself, short breaths, perfect posture, wanting to be as rational and professional as possible. With a sip of scotch, she cleared her throat. "Where is your bedroom? And by bedroom I mean the one you actually sleep in, not a guest bedroom. Or shall I call them your victory rooms?"  
  
Lex was glad Chloe decided to start talking again. He had to admit, though, that he was a bit confused. "Why do you want to know where my bedroom is?"  
  
"I want to see it," she quickly answered. No hesitation, just a quick, determined answer.  
  
"No one goes into my bedroom. My former wives haven't even seen it."  
  
"Probably because they didn't have enough time to get to it."  
  
True, Lex didn't have the greatest record when it came to relationships. His girlfriends, or affairs, never lasted over a week. Desiree, his first wife, only lasted two days. Helen lasted a little over a month, his longest lasting relationship.  
  
Why the short-lasting affairs? Maybe it was because Lex had a hard time in letting people in. With a father like Lionel Luthor, it was almost expected. He remembered his father's words, "Never let anyone truly see you. They will know your weakness, then display it for the world to see. They will destroy you, because they are against you. Everyone is against you."  
  
Of all the time Lex has spent rebelling against his father, he has been doing the one thing that will make him become Lionel Luthor. His weakness was emotion, it was fairly obvious. Lex spent too much time trying to distance himself from everyone, even the one that were the closest to him. He imagined that Lionel used to have emotions, but it was too long ago. Lionel, himself, probably couldn't ever remember actually feeling, the way humans are supposed to.  
  
Before he knew it, he was leading Chloe to his bedroom, slowly breaking down his walls piece by piece. He wasn't going to become like his father, even though he was well on his way already. At first, he thought Chloe was the one shaking, but soon realized that it was actually him. He was going to let her see him. Soon the door was open, he was open, and it was blinding. The light coming down on him, pouring out of his bedroom, pouring out of him.  
  
Chloe walked in, taking in the sight. It was a normal room, maybe a little bit bigger than most. She turned around and looked at him. She knew what he was doing, Lex could tell in her eyes. He watched as she started to undress, slowly taking in her beauty. He reached out for her, bringing her in for a kiss. The kiss was desperate, he needed it, wanted it. At that moment it was the only thing keeping him sane. She was the only thing keeping him sane.  
  
Their bodies rolled on the bed, limbs entangling, sweat glistening their smooth skin. It was slow and relaxed, but also fast and primal at the same time. Their breaths were quick, needing air, but they didn't really want to stop tasting each other, feeling each other. Lex was seeing Chloe for who she really is, and she was seeing him, truly seeing him. He simply couldn't last any longer, looking into her eyes at that one moment, he knew that she wouldn't destroy him.   
  
THE END! 


End file.
